Tiny Blue Speedos
by mrsbeas
Summary: Edward notices that all of his teammates on the swim team are starting to go through puberty. So when is it finally going to be his turn? Entry for SBS 4.0 and JUDGES VOTE 2ND PLACE!


SLASH BACKSLASH 4.0 CONTEST

**Title:** Tiny Blue Speedos  
**Author:** mrsbeas  
**Pairing:** Edward/Jasper  
**Rating:** M/NC17  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Twilight  
**Warnings:** Slight underage, boys are 15/16. This is slash, so if you don't like, don't read :)  
**A/N:** A big thank you to my lovely beta, cocoalvin. Lots of great slash came out of the contest, so check out the entries at: slashbackslash dot (livejournal) dot com.

* * *

Edward hadn't always felt self-conscious about his body. Back in middle school, everyone on the swim team sort of looked the same, skinny awkward boys whose limbs weren't quite in proportion with the rest of their bodies. They all laughed about having to wear speedos and made fun of each other for not being able to fill out their uniforms properly.

Then Emmett McCarty showed up to the first practice of ninth grade looking different. He was definitely taller, and his body had gained some muscle tone, which he attributed to lifting weights over the summer. The real shock came when they finally stripped down for swim practice, though. Not only did he seem to have grown a sprinkling of body hair underneath his belly button, there seemed to be some peeking out from the sides of his swimsuit as well. Once Edward's eyes had made their way that far down, there was no ignoring the last noticeable change.

Emmett McCarty had a rather impressive bulge in his navy blue speedo.

Everyone quickly averted their eyes once they had seen it, but Edward noticed that there were no dick jokes after practice in the locker room.

From there, it became a slippery slope of puberty. Edward could almost tell by the way his teammates started sauntering into practice who had reached this milestone next. By the end of the year, most of the guys had at least started growing pubic hair, which Edward eyed with jealousy.

He was still pretty much bald down there. And not only bald, but small.

All summer, he prayed for his turn, measuring his dick weekly for growth progress. After an agonizing eight weeks, there was little to report.

Literally.

As the school year loomed in front of him, Edward was not looking forward to school practices starting again.

It seemed that in tenth grade, sparse body hair was the norm, rather than the exception, and he and Erik Yorkie were the only ones that hadn't at least sprouted _something_. Most of the time, he was able to hide his body in the water, making sure he was the first one in at practice and the last one out when it was over. Coach thought that Edward was really committed this year and praised him on his work ethic in front of the rest of the team, but in reality, he was a big fraud.

Their first meet came in late October and Edward knew there was nothing he could do to stop from being on display. He barely slept the night before, trying to come up with different ideas to look more endowed, but short of stuffing his speedo with a sock, came up with nothing.

He did test out the sock method and thought he'd look rather nice with a larger package; however, he didn't think it would hold in the water, and it was sure to affect his race time, so it was quickly nixed as an option.

The next day, while everyone else got ready for their races, Edward took his time, undressing slowly enough so he was the last one in the locker room. He grabbed his speedo and looked at it with disdain before peeling off his pants and boxers and shimmying on the suit. Looking down, he frowned, and reached inside the swimsuit to try to rearrange his parts into a more flattering fashion.

As his fingers started pushing his cock around, he noticed it start to swell with arousal and realized that maybe if he jerked off, just a little, he would fill out the speedo better. As the result of thorough experimentation throughout the summer, he found that when he was hard he measured out an extra inch and a half. He didn't want to get fully hard, that might be disastrous, but just enough to fill out his cock a bit.

Listening carefully, he didn't hear any noise behind him. Wrapping his hand around his length, he gave an experimental tug. When the entire team didn't come out from behind the lockers, pointing their fingers and laughing at him, he gave another. Edward smiled as his cock began to take an interest and grow in his hand. He only gave a few more strokes before forcing himself to let go and run outside, almost late to his own race. Coach shot him a dirty look, but when Edward stood up on the starting block, he couldn't help but feel a little more confident.

He even won his first race that day.

~O~

It became a thing. Before each of his races, Edward would hang back, and having come up with the excuse that it helped him clear his mind and focus, Coach let it slide that he would show up just minutes before he had to be on the starting block. Occasionally he ended up cutting things even closer when he toed the line of a full-fledged erection and had to calm himself down before leaving the locker room.

He should've known that getting caught was inevitable.

Edward had been using his trick for a few weeks and had started getting sloppy. Instead of sneaking off to one of the bathroom stalls, he partially hid behind his locker door before sticking his hand in his speedo. It should've been quick, just a few strokes that would bring him to half-mast, but a sharp intake of breath made him freeze.

Oh God. Someone was there.

Glancing over his shoulder, Edward felt sick to his stomach. It wasn't just someone, he realized as he jerked his hand away like it was on fire. It was Jasper Whitlock, a junior, and Edward's crush for the last year, which made the situation exceptionally mortifying.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Coach sent me in to get you. Race is about to start."

Edward could feel his entire body flushing with embarrassment. "Be out in a sec," he said, his voice practically a whisper.

He placed dead last that day.

~O~

Jasper Whitlock was the complete opposite of Edward in almost every way. Edward had short brown hair that he wore in a disarray of spikes, while Jasper had long, dark blond waves that almost reached his chin. Edward was pale, with an almost pasty complexion, while Jasper was lightly tanned and slightly freckled year round, regardless of the weather. Where Edward was thin and wiry, Jasper had started developing long lean muscles across his frame, punctuated with a light dusting of pale blond hair trailing into his speedo, which Edward had drooled over more times than he could count.

Edward was a bit of a loner, content to huddle in the corner of the lunchroom with a book, glasses covering his face, while Jasper smiled widely and laughed without reserve, usually surrounded by friends.

So far Jasper seemed to have kept what he saw to himself, but Edward was on edge. There weren't any rumors, or whisperings making their way through the school involving Edward, but he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Overhearing the words, "Did you hear about..." made him break out in a cold sweat and he didn't know how much longer he could take it.

He hid from Jasper as much as possible during practice, which wasn't too difficult because Jasper trained for distance and Edward trained for speed. Occasionally he caught Jasper looking at him from across the pool, and Edward's whole body would flush pink with embarrassment.

When the weekend came, it was time for another meet and would be near impossible to completely avoid Jasper. Again, Edward stayed in the locker room until it was empty, but there was no way he was going to risk jerking off again. Resolved to endure the humiliation of being known as the guy with a small dick, he sighed heavily as he pulled down his warm up pants, stepping out of them a little off balance.

Already in his suit, he leaned heavily to the left and started waving his arms around, trying to find some stability as he tripped over his feet. When a pair of strong hands wrapped around his waist, steadying him, Edward looked over his shoulder and came nose to nose with none other than Jasper Whitlock.

A warm breath whispered in his ear. "Do you need some help?"

"Wha-what d'ya mean?" Edward stammered as he turned back to his locker, face heating.

Jasper looked over Edward's shoulder, his right hand tracing across sensitive skin under his belly button before reaching the waist of Edward's speedo. His thumb flicked at the band of stretchy fabric before asking again. "You know..." he said, reaching lower and pressing his palm against Edward's cock. "Help."

At that point, the only help Jasper could provide would end with Edward coming in his swimsuit, but who was he to say no? With a quick glance over his shoulder, he nodded slowly, bracing himself against the lockers and closing his eyes. There was no way he could watch what was happening without coming immediately, and he wanted to retain at least a shred of dignity.

"I've haven't been able to stop thinking about you," Jasper said, pressing his chest against Edward's back, "since I saw you in here last week." Edward could feel Jasper's dick hardening against his back and it felt _huge_.

Jasper began to shift his palm up and down, letting his fingertips drag lightly against Edward's balls. His left hand moved from Edward's waist, traveling up his side and across his chest to roll the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Edward's breath hitched loudly, and he could've sworn that he felt Jasper's lips press against shoulder, but he was so overwhelmed that he wasn't quite sure he didn't imagine it.

Hell, he wasn't convinced that he wasn't imagining the whole thing, until Jasper began to play with the edge of his speedo again, dipping his fingers underneath. Edward froze, head spinning to meet Jasper's gaze, his eyes desperate for Jasper to understand.

No one had ever touched his dick before, except himself, and he was embarrassed. Jasper looked at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

He was saved from having to explain when a loud voice echoed through the room.

"Whitlock! Cullen! What the hell are you doing? Get out here!"

Jasper yanked his hand back, but his voice was calm when he replied, "On our way Coach," before stepping back and walking away.

Somehow, he managed a decent showing, able to keep a tiny shred of focus during his races by pushing his thoughts about what happened earlier to the furthest corner of his mind. It was the only thing stopping him from completely freaking out.

~O~

Edward waited until he was sure everyone had left the locker room before heading out himself. He wasn't expecting to see Jasper Whitlock waiting for him on the steps. Lowering his head, he tried to make himself invisible as he started to walk past Jasper, but stopped in his tracks when his name was called out.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Jasper asked, sounding a little unsure.

Jasper had never talked to Edward before, and he was sure that Jasper wasn't gay. His girlfriend, Alice Brandon, could vouch for him on that front.

Edward turned toward him slowly. "Okay," he replied quietly, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"I'm sorry," Jasper blurted out. Edward's eyes opened widely in fear. Was he about to become the punchline of some sick joke? His head started to feel light and his stomach was tied in knots. Not seeming to notice that Edward was on the verge of a breakdown, Jasper continued speaking. "I just... I noticed you looking over at me sometimes and thought that maybe..." He chuckled humorlessly. "God, this is really hard to say. That maybe you liked me. But I shouldn't have attacked you in the locker room. That wasn't cool."

Edward tried to process what he had just heard, but was having a difficult time. "Wait," he said, taking a step closer to Jasper. "You like me?" Jasper nodded, lips curling into a shy smile. Edward furrowed his eyebrows, unsure how to word his next question. "I thought you and Alice—"

"Just friends. She helps keep people off my back, you know?" No, Edward didn't know, but he nodded in agreement anyway. Jasper paused, running a hand through his hair. "Can I give you a ride home?" he asked. "Or do you already have one? Sorry, I'm probably keeping you—"

"No!" Edward replied, a little too enthusiastically, his cheeks heating when he realized it. "I mean, I was just gonna walk, so, yeah, that would be cool."

Jasper smiled, biting the corner of his lip as he tilted his head. "Okay. Let's go."

Edward followed Jasper into the parking lot, humming with nervous excitement when he climbed into Jasper's truck. The stereo came on as Jasper turned the key in the ignition, loudly spilling The Black Keys from the speakers. Jasper quickly leaned over and turned the volume down. "Sorry about that," he said.

"No," Edward said, "the Black Keys are great. One of my favorite bands."

"Cool," he responded, turning the dial up just a touch. "So, where do you live?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, sorry!" Edward quickly rattled off his address, face flushing when he realized that he hadn't thought to give it to Jasper sooner. His palms began to dampen, and he nervously wiped them off on his jeans.

Jasper looked over and smiled, shrugging his shoulder a little. "So, outside of school, what does Edward Cullen like to do for fun? Other than swimming, of course; that one I already know."

Edward racked his brain for a cool-sounding activity. His mind coming up blank, he went with the first thing he could think of.

"I like to read." Shaking his head at his nerdiness, Edward continued with a few other hobbies. "Um, and play video games, watch movies and stuff." Stuff. Did he really just say stuff?

Luckily, Jasper jumped in before Edward could start talking about how much he liked to bake. "Me, too. What's your favorite game?"

That was an easy one. "Madden, for sure."

A smirk crossed over Jasper's face as he pulled into the empty driveway at Edward's house. "Really? You think you're pretty good?"

Edward laughed. "I didn't say that, but I think I can hold my own."

"Well then, how about we find out after next week's meet? You could come over and we'll order some pizza, or something."

"Yeah, that sounds cool." Edward gulped, reaching down to grab his gym bag from the floor of the car. Was that a date? His first real actual date? He wasn't quite sure. "Thanks for the ride," he said, lifting his hand up in a little wave and turning toward the car door.

Jasper reached over and placed his hand on Edward's arm. "Hold on a sec," he said. Edward looked up curiously. Jasper looked a little nervous as he took a deep breath. "Can I, uh, can I kiss you?"

Edward's eyes widened. No one was home, but it was the middle of the day and anyone could see him. He did a quick glance over his shoulder and didn't see anyone around. Turning back toward Jasper, he licked his lips before saying, "Okay."

Jasper took off his seatbelt and shuffled closer to Edward before leaning forward, and Edward felt a small puff of air against his lips before they connected. The kiss was chaste, just a few soft presses of Jasper's lips against his own, but it was the greatest thing Edward had ever felt in his entire life up to that point. He fought the urge to follow when Jasper pulled away, sure that there was already a dazed look on his face. "I'll see you at school on Monday," Jasper said, scooting back into his seat.

"Yeah," Edward breathed, pulling open the door and jumping down. As he walked into the house, he could still feel his lips tingling.

~O~

When Edward ran into Jasper on Monday, he hadn't been sure what to expect from him. They'd never really talked before, so Edward had assumed things would stay status quo. He certainly wasn't expecting a wave across the hallway and Jasper stopping to ask how his weekend was. As the hallway cleared out, Jasper took off with a smile, yelling, "See ya later, Cullen."

His friend Bella came up to him, clearly confused. "Uh, what was that about?" she asked.

"Don't know," Edward responded, not ready to discuss the delicate situation with anyone quite yet. She gave him a strange look, but thankfully, she didn't ask any more questions.

The week crawled by and Edward was sure that no seven-day period had ever moved so slowly in the history of time. Friday night, he tossed and turned, anxiety creeping up each and every time his eyelids started to feel heavy.

It made for a very difficult start to his Saturday. Edward overslept, waking up only when his Mom pounded on his door, telling him it was time to go. He flew out of bed, dressed in a panic and stuffed a change of clothes in his bag. He barely had time to think about Jasper as adrenaline raced through his body, willing his Mom's car to move faster. The last thing Edward needed was to be kept after the meet for a thorough scolding from the coach.

He was out of breath when he finally reached the gym after running through the parking lot, somehow managing to only be a couple of minutes late.

Yorkie couldn't help but razz him and asked, "Spend too long jerking off in the shower this morning, Cullen?" Of course, Jasper chose that moment to walk by and Edward flushed pink, even though it wasn't true.

"Shut up, Eric," he replied, pushing him on the shoulder. His brain wasn't functioning well enough yet to formalize a stronger comeback.

They all gathered for the requisite team meeting and Edward felt the light brush of a warm skin against his arm. From the corner of his eye, Edward caught a tiny smirk curling into place on Jasper's face, who had already doffed his warm-up suit and was standing next to him in nothing but a pair of speedos.

Clearly, Jasper was attempting to kill him. Never mind that it made sense that he was walking around mostly naked due to the fact that he was participating in the first race of the day, which would take place in just a few short minutes.

Following Coach's encouraging words, Edward watched the race from poolside, admiring Jasper's lean form as he cut through the water. He finished strong, coming in first, and Edward cheered loudly for him before disappearing back into the locker room to prepare for his own race.

Edward found that he didn't even need to touch himself, because just thinking about Jasper had him at half mast, which was perfect. He didn't want to be walking around with a full-fledged erection; that would just be plain embarrassing. He headed back out to the pool and returned to the bench to watch the race before his, which gave him an added bonus of being able to ogle Jasper, who was still waltzing around in his speedo, perfect for keeping Edward in a partially aroused state.

His own races went well, especially the two hundred sprint, which came down to the last few seconds; Edward placing a very respectable second. When the meet was over, he headed into the showers for a quick rinse before getting dressed. Wrapped in nothing but a towel, he walked back to his locker and pulled out his bag, digging around for his clothes. His jeans and shirt were wrinkled beyond belief from Edward just cramming them in the bag in his rush that morning. With a sigh, he slipped on the plain green tee and returned to the bag for his underwear. After emptying the majority of its contents, he realized that he'd forgotten to pack them.

Crap. He'd have to go without.

Nerves came back in full force as he continued to dress, knowing that Jasper would be waiting for him outside. Taking a deep breath, Edward reminded himself that it was just pizza and video games. He could handle pizza and video games.

And maybe a little more kissing.

Blushing at the thought, he made his way out of the locker room, finding Jasper in the parking lot, chatting with Emmett. His mouth opened into a wide smile when he spotted Edward. "Hey!" He gestured toward Emmett. "You guys know each other, right?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "We've been swimming together for years, Jas, of course we know each other." He turned toward Edward, slapping him on the arm. "Nice race today, man."

"Thanks," Edward replied. As someone who also played on the varsity basketball team, Emmett spent most of his time hanging out with other jocks, and he definitely wouldn't call them friends, but Edward appreciated the acknowledgement.

Backing away to his own car, Emmett yelled, "See you guys next week!"

Lifting his hand in a wave, Jasper unlocked the car door and started to climb in, and Edward quickly made his way to the passenger door.

"Ready?" Jasper asked, as Edward clicked his seatbelt into place.

Edward nodded. He was as ready as he was ever gonna be.

~O~

Edward wasn't sure if they reached Jasper's house extremely quickly, or if his nerves were causing time to physically speed up, but either way, they were there before Edward knew it.

Jasper parked, and led Edward inside. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked. Edward nodded. Leading him to the kitchen, Jasper opened the refrigerator and peered inside. "We've got Coke, Sprite, juice, water—"

"Coke's good."

Jasper smiled and handed him a can, grabbing one for himself as well. "Come on," he said, gesturing down the hallway. Coming up on a closed door, Jasper reached for the knob, looking over his shoulder as he twisted it. "This one's my room," he said as the door swung open.

Edward's eyes immediately fell on the large unmade bed, the dark blue comforter crumpled at the foot. He imagined Jasper tossing and turning fitfully, kicking the covers off as his skin heated in the middle of the night. A shiver ran down his spine as he imagined Jasper sleeping naked.

"You can put your stuff down wherever," Jasper said, waving around the room. That was when Edward noticed the rest of the room. Band posters decorated the walls, and there was a couch pushed against the far wall, with a television set up in front of it.

Edward tossed his bag next to Jasper's. "This is awesome," he said, following Jasper across the room.

"Oh thanks," Jasper replied, sitting down. Edward sat down approximately one cushion over and cracked open his soda, taking a long pull. "What d'ya wanna play?" Jasper asked.

"I thought I was gonna kick your ass at Madden?" Edward responded lightly, starting to feel his nerves settle a bit.

Jasper smirked. "Oh really? Didn't take you for a shit-talker, Cullen." He handed Edward a controller. "Get ready to eat those words."

Jasper squirmed constantly as he played, and Edward wasn't quite sure if he was a very physical gamer or was doing it to slowly get closer to Edward, but he liked it. He could feel the warmth of Jasper's body, not quite touching him, but close enough that one more big movement would land him practically in Edward's lap. Excitement and anxiety warred inside of him, excitement edging ahead at the moment and causing him to lose his concentration on the game. Of course, that's when Jasper made his move, scoring in the last few seconds to win.

After letting out a loud whoop, Jasper bumped Edward's shoulder. "It got close there for a minute, but I knew that my skills would clinch the win!"

"Yeah, yeah," Edward replied, rolling his eyes, but with a smile still on his face.

Jasper leaned back, laying his arm across the back of the couch and essentially around Edward's shoulders. "As winner, I think I deserve some kind of prize, don't'cha think?"

Edward twisted his body, pulling his knee onto the couch to face Jasper. "You think so, huh? What did you have in mind?"

Jasper brought his hand up to Edward's cheek and began to lean in slowly. Edward licked his lips and let his eyes drift shut, his heart beginning to race in anticipation. Jasper softly pressed his lips against Edward's and then released them with a light pucker before pressing forward again.

Jasper ran his tongue along Edward's lips and Edward did what felt natural, letting them part. Hesitantly, Jasper slipped his tongue into Edward's mouth, gently running it along Edward's. Edward brought his arms up to wind around Jasper's neck, pulling him closer as Edward began to kiss back with enthusiasm. His body hummed as Jasper slipped his arm around his waist, slowly guiding Edward to lie down with his head against the arm of the couch.

Jasper shifted his body on top of Edward's, the solid weight feeling amazing as he settled between Edward's legs. They continued to kiss, and a spike of arousal ran up Edward's body as Jasper lined up their hips, pressing their erections together.

They began to rock together slowly, their hands wandering underneath each other's shirts, which shortly ended up on the floor next to the couch. Edward ran his hands up and down Jasper's back, scratching at the skin lightly and eliciting a soft groan from Jasper.

It was the greatest sound Edward had ever heard before.

Jasper flipped them onto their sides so they faced each other, guiding Edward's leg over hip. Jasper's hands on him felt so good, he didn't even notice when they snuck past the waistband of his jeans.

"Are you going fucking commando?" Jasper asked, his voice thick with arousal.

Edward blushed heavily. "It wasn't on purpose. I forget to pack them in my bag this morning."

"I like it," Jasper said, reaching farther down and grabbing a handful of Edward's ass. Edward moaned as their hips began to shift together again. He felt Jasper's other hand press against his stomach, tickling his lower belly as he settled his hand on the button of Edward's jeans.

Edward froze. He wasn't sure how far Jasper wanted to go, but he couldn't imagine Jasper's reaction at seeing his dick. He was sure he'd laugh at him.

Jasper sensed something was wrong and pulled back, panting slightly from their make out session. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "Was that too much?"

Edward hadn't meant to make him feel bad for wanting him. He felt stupid and started to turn his face away, but Jasper stopped him with a finger on his chin. "Do you not want me to touch you?" he asked, sincerity dripping from his voice.

"No," Edward replied, his face flaming. "It's not that." This was mortifying. He tried to turn away again, but Jasper wouldn't let him.

"You can tell me, Edward. What's wrong?"

Edward took a deep breath. "I'm just not very big, okay?" he said, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see the disappointment on Jasper's face.

His confession was met with silence. When Edward finally opened his eyes, Jasper was gazing at him intently. Edward's eyes darted away.

"Come here," Jasper said while wrapping his arm around Edward and pulling his body flush against his own. "You forget that I've already sampled the goods." He started nuzzling at Edward's neck.

"Yeah, but—"

"No buts," he said reaching down and tracing his fingertips over Edward's pecs. "You're gorgeous. Your skin is so smooth; you probably don't even need to shave before a big meet. Well, maybe your legs, but still. Do you know how much work gay porn stars put into looking like you?"

Edward's eyes opened wide. "You've watched gay porn?"

It was Jasper's turn to blush as he tried to stammer through an answer. "Uh, I've maybe seen a couple of um— "

Edward cut him off with a kiss, flattered by Jasper's words. Maybe the fact that his dick wasn't as big as everyone else's didn't matter. Maybe Jasper really wouldn't care. This time, Edward took the lead and reached down to the button on Jasper's jeans, pressing it through the hole.

Jasper stiffened, "Are you sure?"

Edward nodded, lowering the zipper.

"Oh, thank God," Jasper said, kicking his jeans off, leaving him only in a pair of white briefs, a wet spot in the front where he had started leaking pre-come. Edward licked his lips and pressed his palm against the base of Jasper's cock, eliciting a deep moan from him.

Jasper moved his hands back to Edward's jeans. "Can I?" he asked. Edward nodded. Jasper shifted Edward onto his back and began pressing kisses down his torso, lingering on his stomach as his fingers slowly undid the button and eased his zipper down. Jasper stretched back up his body, tucking in between Edward's body and the back of the couch. Looking into Edward's eyes, he pulled the jeans over Edward's hips and helped him kick them the rest of the way off before slipping out of his own underwear.

Edward didn't dare look away from Jasper's eyes as he brushed his fingertips all over Edward's body, mumbling words like "beautiful" and "gorgeous" into his skin. Licking his palm, he wrapped his hand around Edward's cock and looked up at him for permission. Edward nodded, stretching his arms overhead before curling an arm around Jasper's shoulders.

It felt different to be touched by someone else. Different but absolutely brilliant. Jasper moved his hand in long strokes, occasionally brushing his thumb across the tip, or under the sensitive head, and Edward knew he wasn't going to last very long at all.

Jasper was grinding his own dick into Edward's hip and began to speed up his movements. Edward was so close, and when he looked down, the visual of the head of his cock disappearing into Jasper's fist took him over the edge. He cried out softly and his body stiffened, pleasure coursing through him in waves. He gripped Jasper's shoulder tightly, nails digging crescent shaped moons into the skin while he quivered through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"Fuck," Edward croaked as his heart rate slowly came down. Jasper leaned over, kissing him softly, and Edward remembered that he hadn't come yet. He reached his hand down to Jasper's cock, but it was batted away. "What's wrong?" he asked.

The high color on Jasper's cheeks was gorgeous. "Nothing's wrong. I just couldn't help myself," he said, darting his eyes toward Edward's stomach.

It did seem like a lot come for just one person to produce.

"I can't believe I missed it," Edward said, pouting a little.

"Don't worry," Jasper replied, a smile in his voice. "I have no problem taking part in a repeat performance soon."

Edward laughed. "I'll be sure to take you up on that offer."

A shiver ran through his body and Edward suddenly realized how exposed he was. He started to curl away from Jasper, not wanting him to see his softening cock, but Jasper tapped him on the shoulder, interrupting his plan. "Hand me those briefs, will ya?" he asked. He carefully cleaned off Edward's stomach before turning him on his side and tucking his knees behind Edward's, snuggling in behind him as if they were spoons. Jasper reached his arm across Edward's waist and gathered his sac and flaccid cock into his hand.

As he started to doze off, Edward realized that he wasn't embarrassed anymore, instead he felt warm and safe cupped in Jasper's palm. Jasper pressed a kiss to the back of Edward's neck. "Five more minutes and then we'll order pizza, okay?" Edward smiled to himself before agreeing. "Pepperoni and sausage?" he asked, giving Edward a gentle squeeze.

Edward chuckled. "You perv," he said, pretending to bat Jasper's hand away. Jasper just snuggled in closer. "But yeah, pepperoni and sausage sounds good." He wiggled his hips back into Jasper's lap.

"Well, well. Who's the perv now?" Jasper asked, lightly kissing Edward's shoulder. He dropped his voice into a low whisper. "I like it."

Edward twisted himself to face Jasper and pressed their bodies together, swinging a leg over Jasper's hip. "Me too."

~O~

When practice for the following season began, Edward sauntered into the locker room confidently. The past summer had been very good to him, the growth spurt he went through propelling him a few inches taller, giving him some sparse chest hair, and most importantly, adding some length and girth to his dick. Edward knew that he'd never be the guy with the biggest dick on his team, hovering at a solidly average five inches, but he was okay with that. Looking around he caught Jasper's eye, and Jasper winked at him with a smile as he made his way to his locker.

His boyfriend loved him just the way he was.

* * *

**Thank you so much to the hosts and judges for the Slash Backslash contest, and to everyone that read and voted!  
**


End file.
